The present invention relates in general to data processing systems, and in particular, to a wearable computer with a hand-held display device.
In recent years, because of the fast development in electronic technology, computers have become faster in operation and more compact in structure. Because they are high performance, low cost and easy to carry, portable and hand-held personal computers have become more and more popular.
Typical hand-held computers that are rich in function and long in battery life are cumbersome and heavy. Functions such as bar code scanners, hard files, batteries, wireless LAN (local area network) adapters, etc. take up space and have considerable weight. This makes long-term use of these devices tiring to the user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-held computer that is more lightweight for the user to hold for long periods of time.
The present invention satisfies the foregoing need by mounting the processor, hard files, adapter cards, antenna, batteries, and all other computer-associated components, except for the display, which could include touch, pen or voice input, on a user""s belt, backpack, or any other wearable accessory. The display and touch screen can be packaged in a separate ultra-lightweight unit that the operator can hold. Communication between the wearable computer and the hand-held display may be achieved by a wireless link, such as a four-color optical link.
The present invention can also be used within a wireless network (LAN or WAN (wide area network)) by providing for wireless radio (RF) communications between the wearable computer and a computer server also employing RF communications equipment. The use of two patch antennas mounted on opposite sides of the person""s body eliminates any gaps in the propagation pattern emanated from the transceiver coupled to the wearable computer.
When not in use, the hand-held display package can be mounted to the wearable computer for storage. Additionally, with such a storage configuration, electrical terminals can be provided so that a larger power supply associated with the wearable computer can charge a smaller battery pack powering the hand-held display package.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.